Op FAMOUS
by chokawaii
Summary: I can't really summarize this..... rated JUST in case
1. Chapter 1

Op.FAMOUS

Frisky

And little

Matador

Operative

Understands

Special celebrity treatment

Ok this is like sorta what happens like if matador sport came back and they used

like robots or something but anyway yeah. As teens!

The crowd cheered as he smelled the air, "Ahh...fans."

People threw candy, anything they could get their hands on, down at him, glorifying his name, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" He stepped into the ring and-RING! Wally woke up, stabbing his alarm clock with anger,

"Damn it! Always ruining my day!" Wally got out of bed and wore the regular clothes he wears, denim jeans, black sweater hoodie and white sneakers. He quickly got dressed, grabbed a pop tart and ran out the door. The door slammed as his mother waved, "Bye my li'l marsupial!" Wally rolled his eyes, munching on a pop tart, murmuring, "Women." (always pop tarts, isn't it?).

Over on the northern side of town was a Japanese family, the Sanbans. Kuki rolled out of her bed, waking herself up.

She looked at her hair and shrieked, "AHH! MY HAIR'S HIDEOUS! Better fix it." She brushed her hair and wore the regular clothes.

A green spaghetti strapped shirt (you know the ones that have the ÔVÕ like thing at the bottom of the shirt? U know?) black capris and sneakers.

She walked to the kitchen happily, "Morning Mama, Papa." She sat at the table and picked up a fork, "What's for breakfast?" The Sanbans were...let's say...living famously. Genki replied, "Well our new Robo-Chef will make anything for us. What do you want Kani?" Kani looked at the Robo-Chef, "I'll have a caviar sandwich with some

Salmon and a bacon, cheese, egg, and, sausage omlette." The Robo-Chef looked at Kuki as she smiled, "I'll just have some eggs and toast."

Genki looked at the Robo-Chef, "I'll have a cup of coffee, caviar omlette, toast with all natural jelly and an egg encrusted with diamonds." Mushi giggled, "Just some toast." Genki looked at them in disgust as the Robo-Chef left to the kitchen, "Really girls. We're millionaires that can eat fancy foods whenever they want and you guys get toast and eggs." But it's good." Mushi answered. Genki slammed her head on the table, "God." The Robo-Chef came in with all the orders. Everyone ate really fast as Kuki stood up, "School. Bye bye!"

Over on another side of town was an American family, was the Gilligans. "Hoagie! YOU GET OUT OF BED!" Hoagie groaned,

"Naw. Why! I don't have any friends to hang out with at school!" His mother screamed louder, "Well too bad! GO TO SCHOOL!

MAKE FRIENDS!" Hoagie frowned and answered quietly, "I can't."

On a southern part of town was the Lincolns. The Lincolns were friends with the Sanbans but

they didn't see each other so much anymore. The two teenage girls had never met each other. "Abigail! Time to get out of bed, with the matress and the blanket and the sheets!" Abby smiled to herself,

"The first day of school!" She stretched and scratched her neck, "Hmm...Well what a great day!" She picked white capris and a navy blue top. She ran downstairs as she grabbed a piece of toast from her dad, "Thanks dad!" Her father smiled, "Sure thing, with the butter and the bread..." She closed the door.

Lastly was the Unos. They lived in the North-West (ish) side of town. He rolled out of bed, as his alarm clock went off and to top it off his mother started screaming, "NIGEL! GET DRESSED FOR SCHOOL! FIRST DAY OF YOUR SOPHMORE YEAR!"

Nigel smiled, "Hmmm…sophomore year here I come." Then he frowned as he thought, "Wow. It's been a while. A whole year since me and Miss 'Devine' broke up. A.k.a Lizzie. I wonder how she's doing without me?" He laughed to himself. (ok ok here's a little joke i wanted to add...but I'll only tell you if you review! And i will...I'll reply and tell you all about my joke. mwah ha ha!)

So that's the first chappie. Cool huh? Anywho puleez review and remember you'll get a behind the scenes type reply if you review! So what are you waiting for? GO REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Op FAMOUS…..chappie 2!

Wally was trudging along as he was still munching on his pop tart. (slow eater huh?) A flash of black flew in front of Wally as they collided. When it slowly got up, it was a human. (duh.) That wore a green shirt, black capris, and sneakers. She had black hair and beautiful purple eyes. Wally just looked at her for a while. Then as she started getting up from the floor, Wally held out a hand with a smile, "Was I in your way?" He laughed. She blushed as she gladly took his hand, "No! N-I mean…u-uhh….O-Of course not…I'm awfully sorry…"

Wally smiled, "It's fine." He said as he lifted her up, "What's your name?" She smiled, "I'm Kuki Sanban. And you?" Wally's mouth gaped open, "SANBAN? YOU DON'T MEAN THE MILLIONAIRE SANBANS?" Kuki smiled shyly, "Yes…." Wally stretched out a hand, "I'm Wally! Wally Beatles!" He answered ecstatically. Kuki smiled at him as she stepped away, "I've gotta go to school…so bye!" She said as she bolted off, waving.

Wally slapped his forehead and mumbled, "Great."

Abby was driving in her blue T-bird (the coolest car eva!) on to school when she saw a random teenager, practically her age mumbling to himself. Abby drove up next to him and raised an eyebrow, "Listen kid, is something wrong?" He looked up, "Huh?" Abby glared at him, "Do you need a ride or something? Or are you just gonna keep on mumblin to yo-self?"

He smiled as he hopped into her car, "Name's Nigel, you?" Abby started the car as she held out a hand, still staring out on the road, "Abby. Where you off to?" Nigel looked out onto the road, "School. Gallagher High." Abby smiled, "Me too! Sophmore?" Nigel nodded, "Yup." "Ok then, guess we'll see each other there!" Abby grinned.

They drove on as they saw a Japanese girl running rapidly thru the streets, "Whoah! What's the rush!" Abby asked. The girl looked up, "Some crazy teenager was being all weird because I'm rich!" Abby examined her, "Wait a minute…aren't you Kuki?" Kuki smiled, "Yeah! At least you're not all weird. Hey listen, I don't want him to find me soo can get a ride to Gallagher?" They all smiled, "That's where I go!" They all laughed as Abby nodded, "Sure."

Kuki jumped in as they saw another teen. But he was way more sad and….ahem…big boned. He was riding on a bike, so Abby left him alone. Abby drove up next to him, "What's your name…and are you going to Gallagher?" He looked up, thinking, "Is someone talking to me?" He smiled and answered, "Yeah, I'm Hoagie." Abby looked at him, "Oh. Ok, see ya at school!" Hoagie waved as she sped ahead, Kuki's arms waving in the wind.

When they got to the school, everybody hopped out as Abby parked the car and they were on their way to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Op. famous

Abby, Nigel and Kuki walked into school together and grabbed a class schedule from the teachers, "Ahhh Ms. Sanban, here you go." "Ah ha! Mr. Uno! There's your schedule." "Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln, Awbigawl?" Abby looked at him, "Who the heck?" The teacher squinted her eyes, "A-Aw-Abigawl?"

"It's Abigail." She snatched her schedule and murmured, "Idiot." She walked up to Kuki and Nigel who looked at their schedule with dissatisfaction. Kuki looked at her and frowned, "I have Chemistry with Wallabee? No fair."

Nigel looked at his schedule and his eye twitched, "I-I I have worse problems..." Abby looked at his, "Who? Muffy Jenkins?" Nigel shok his head, "Worse. Lizzie Devine." Abby placed a hand on her hip, "What's so bad about Lizzie?" He looked at her staring out into space, "We broke up more than a year ago and she's still head over heels for me!"

Abby looked at him, "Ok...that could be bad..."  
Nigel shook his head, "Why do the good go down first?" Abby looked at his schedule, then at hers, "Well there's a light at the end of the tunnel." Nigel looked at her, "A what at the who of what?" Abby shook her head, "It means you're saved. I have the same class at the same time with the same teacher, at the same time as you. So we'll be in History together!"

Nigel sighed, "Oh thank GOD! THANK YOU GOD! YOU DO CARE!" He yelled, looking at the sky. Abby shook her head, "Hm, hm, hm." Suddenly they heard swooning. They looked down the hall and saw Wally. Wally's bad boy reputation was quite popular with the girls at Gallagher High.

Kuki shook her head, "How can they like that idiot?" Abby looked at her, "I dunno...maybe you're just..." Kuki shrieked, "NO WAY! I AM NOT!" Abby smiled, "Hmm hmm." Kuki looked at her, "You cannot be serious." Abby smiled, "I am serious girl. I think you got it bad and you're just-" Kuki covered her mouth, "DON'T SAY IT!" Abby ripped Kuki's hand off her mouth and yelled, "KUKI'S JEALOUS!" Fortunately, no one heard because they were all too busy feeling Wally leather jacket.

Kuki looked at him and sighed, "I guess he's not too bad..." Abby smiled, "That's better." Kuki looked at him and swooned, "Ahhh..." She shook her head, "NO! I CAN'T LIKE HIM!" She screamed in her head, "He's...he's...Wally." She walked off to her locker and turned the lock as it clicked open. She put in some books and closed her locker. After she closed it she turned to go to class and saw Wally next to her putting some books in his locker.

Kuki shook her head, "I must be dreaming..." She murmured. Wally turned to go class and saw Kuki, starting to walk away. He ran after her and smiled, "Hey I'm-" "Wallabee Beatles, Wally. I know, I know." Kuki answered still looking ahead of her. Wally ran after her as she started getting ahead, "WAIT!" She turned around and looked at him, "What? I gotta get to class!" Wally put a hand on her shoulder, "Do you wanna do something after school?"

Kuki looked at the floor, flushing furiously, "Umm...I...I d-don't know...YES!" She blurted. Wally smiled, "Ok. At the ice cream parlor?" She giggled, "At the ice cream parlor." He smiled and walked away, "See ya in Chemistry!" She smiled and walked off, "See ya!"

OKEY DOKEY. That's the 3rd chappie. Sorry it took me a million years to update. I'm still working on like 6 more fan fics, so ya. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Op. FAMOUS

IN CHEMISTRY CLASS

Kuki sat behind Wally, daydreaming. But it was pretty embarrassing for her, because while daydreaming she was looking at Wally, eyelashes fluttering, and sighing dreamily. Wally looked behind him to pass a note some girl gave to him to give to Kuki. Kuki, still daydreaming with the silly looks and expressions on her face, Wally turned and gave one look at her and snickered.

His heart told him to stop but his brain told him to laugh his ass off. Wally handed the letter to Kuki:

_Dear Kuki:_

_Uh…You better snap out of it girl. Everyone's looking at you._

_-Abby_

Kuki read the letter, blushed and looked around the classroom to see people snickering, EVERYONE staring at her, and to her dismay, seeing Wally laugh. Her heart sunk as she slouched in her seat. "MS. SANBAN." Mr. Finklesworth said, tapping his feet. Kuki laughed nervously, "Ehh..hehe…Nice footwork?" Mr. Finklesworth cleared his throat as he pointed out of the classroom saying, "Principal's office Ms. Sanban." Kuki got up as she let out a huge sigh. Wally abruptly stopped laughing and saw her walk off.

Kuki went to principal's office and came out within 5 minutes. Kuki looked at her slip, "My parents are gonna kill me…Detention…for daydreaming." Kuki slowly walked to the nurse's office and claimed she was sick to go home. She didn't want to stay for the rest of the day. Kuki looked at the nurse and handed her $5 and whispered in her ear, "If a Wallabee Beatles comes to find me here, tell him something. Anything. I just don't want to talk to him…" The nurse nodded as she felt sympathetic, "Will do dearie." Kuki got into her car and drove off.

AFTER SCHOOL

Wally looked around for Kuki. Nothin. He walked into the principal's office as the principal lowered his glasses, "Got into another fight eh Wallabee?" Wally shook his head, "Not today…Uh…what was Kuki Sanban's punishment?" The principal lifted his glasses to his nose, "Just detention. Then she said she didn't feel good and went to the nurse." Wally smiled, "Thanks." The principal didn't look up at him at all, "Yeah whatever."

Wally walked to the nurse, "Uhh…Nurse Claborne? Where'd Kuki Sanban go?" The nurse looked at him then looked at the $5 she had on her desk, she looked around nervously, "Uhh…She…ehh…She got a ride with a Mister Hoagie Gilligan." She said looking for a name on her clipboard. Wally stepped back in horror, "HOAGIE GILLIGAN? SHE WENT-" Wally put his hand on his forehead and walked out dumbfounded.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Kuki came to school and got a ride from Hoagie because her car was out of gas. She came out of the car with him and started a conversation, "So Hoagie, buddy-o-pal. Wanna get some fries after school?" Hoagie smiled, "Sure thing." Kuki giggled, "Good. Also, can you help keep Wallabee away from me? I'm not ready to face him yet…after what happened yesterday…" Hoagie put an arm around her shoulder and frowned just as a pair of jealous eyes were walking by…

WALLY POV

Man. Kuki and Hoagie. Hoagie…That fat ass. Trying to…wait a minute. Am I starting to…get…no no no…that's crazy. I can't be jealous. Jealous of that fat ass? FAT CHANCE! But then again…his arm's around HER shoulder. I'd better watch to see if it gets worse…

REGULAR POV

Kuki was talking to Hoagie and told him the story. Hoagie frowned and hugged her, "I'm sorry…" Wally was furious now. He tried to walk it off but he couldn't stop seeing that image. Hoagie hugging Kuki. The next day, things wouldn't be so pretty for a certain boy named Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan. Wally was mad. And NOBODY likes him when he's mad. Except his crazy fan girls.

Well chappie 4 for ya. Well..sorry about the not updating forever. But anyway, just review. Thanks a bunch guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Op. FAMOUS chappie 5

Ok first of all I just want to thank all my reviewers. Without you guys nagging me to update :P I'd never be updating so quickly. I will try to update ASAP but it's like I explained in my profile, go check it out if you are unaware. But ANYWAY! ON WITH THE STORY!

Kuki walked in the hallway, again seeing all the girls swooning over Wally. She rolled her eyes and couldn't help but notice that Wally seemed…kinda mad. Kuki looked at his eyes and she couldn't really explain it but she knew he was jealous. Kuki smiled slightly and couldn't help but laugh. In her mind she giggled, "HE'S JEALOUS OF HOAGIE?" Kuki walked with Hoagie and whispered something in his ear that made him crack up, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Kuki nodded, still laughing her ass off.

Wally looked at them laugh and saw his fists clench together and unclench. The girls noticed and started touching his hands, giggling, "OOH! HE'S SOOOO STRONG!"

Wally snapped his hands away from them and started walking away faster. They followed him. He started walking Chemistry, still following him. 2 classes away from the boys bathroom. He kept walking, the fan girls kept running and getting closer.

Wally ran past Science class. Getting closer. The fan girls were closing in on him. Wally speed walked past History class, the girls were practically ready to pounce. Wally leaped for the boys bathroom and he pushed the door, but it didn't open. The fan girls were getting closer. The door wouldn't budge. Wally desperately tried to open it when he looked at the sign on the door, "Pull." Wally rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom.

The fan girls leaped for him and crashed into the door. They sighed and walked back to Wally's locker.

Kuki looked at the boys bathroom and raised an eyebrow, "Those dorks." Abby sneaked up behind her, "How do you know? That's gonna be you soon if you don't get over him girl!" Kuki spun around and saw Abby, "ABBY! BE QUIET! THEY'LL HEAR YOU!" The fan girls ran up to Kuki and asked simultaneously, "Do you wanna be a member of the We Love Wally club?" Kuki rolled her eyes and saw Wally peeking out of the bathroom. Kuki rolled her eyes and walked away, "Sorry he's not my style." She linked arms with Hoagie and walked off with him to class.

Wally was fuming. He lost. He lost probably the most prettiest girl in school to the most overweight guy in school. "This isn't happening…this is NOT happening." Wally said, feeling his heart break.

Chappie 5. Sowwy it's kinda short. Just wanted to get up to kuki dissing wally. Now in the next chappie, all his anger…will be….UNLEASHED. :P review!


	6. Chapter 6

Op. FAMOUS

Chappie 6: looks like it's that time of year again! Update!! Ahh jk guys. Well. Ok. Quick recap. First chappie…blah…2nd blah…3rd blah…4th blah…5th! 5th Wally saw kuki with hoagie. He was mad. This chappie wally will…dun dun dunn…..UNLEASH HIS RAAAAAAAGE!!! XD anyway. Enjoy everyone! Just a note. Italics is a thought. Just in case I don't feel like writing it out…you'll get it. Soo…let's say kuki was thinking about pie. I'd do this. '(kuki) "_pie._"' alright peeps? Ok. Let's get this goin!

"Ooooooh my gooooosh…look at WALLY!!! HE LOOKS SOOOO CUTE WHEN HE'S ANGRY!" A fan girl said. All the other girls giggled. "AGH…I GOTTA GET ALL THESE GIRLY GIRLS OFFA ME!!!" Wally thought. Suddenly he saw a boy with blonde hair go by him. "Hmmm…" Wally said scratching his chin. Wally tackled the boy, Nick, gave him a backpack identical to Wally's, fixed his sweater so he looked like he a had a bowl cut, and whistled. All the fan girls turned around from their gossiping. Wally, wearing Nick's hat, "LOOK!!! IT'S THAT WALLABEE AGAIN!!!"

Nick looked, and the next thing he knew he was being chased by millions of girls. "YES…" Wally whispered. Then he saw Hoagie with Kuki again. And was really…really…MAD. He lifted his sleeves and stormed over to Kuki and Hoagie. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? Mushi just slid down the stair rail and fell on her face?" Hoagie laughed.

Wally lifted his hand and gave Hoagie a clean punch in the face. Kuki looked at Hoagie in horror, "OH MY GOD!!! HOAGIE!!!" She yelled sitting next to him on the floor, "Are you ok?!" Hoagie wiped some of the blood off his lip, "Yeah…Oww…" Kuki stood up and glared at Wally, nose to nose, "I. Hate. You. You know that? WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU JERK?!" Wally looked at her, then at Hoagie and stammered, "Well….he…" (Wally) _"Come on…I gotta be tough. I can't be a wimp. BE A MAN!"_ "He was in my way." Wally said, proud. "Oh. Well. I'm in your way. You gonna punch me to the floor?" Kuki asked. (Wally) _"What do I say?"_ "It's not good to hit girls." (Wally) _"Smooth."_ Kuki scanned him and scoffed, "You're such an idiot. And a jerk." She turned around and helped Hoagie up and walked away with him. "HE'S SOOOOO MANLY!!!" A fan girl in the back squealed. "YEAH! BUT HOAGIE DIDN'T GET ANY REVENGE! THAT'S WAAAAY MANLIER!" All the fan girls murmured in agreement. "Laaaater looooooser." The fan girls said to Wally as they chased Hoagie, "WAIT FOR US HOAGIEEEE!!!" While Wally just stood there in disbelief of all that happened within 2 minutes.

Ooooooo….buuuuuuuuurn wally. :P well. Chappie…whatever chapter this is. Thanx for reading everyone! Please review and tell me how I'm doing! (and sorry for the sooper short chapter!!! I guess I just worded this stuff short and sweet… because it was short…I'm giving you guys a present! KIRBY DAAAANCE!!!

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) whooo!!!

Hugs everybody! ( ) ( )

Kooky4kuki out!


End file.
